


Perfect

by VergofTowels



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Art, Blind Cecil, Kink Meme, M/M, Third Eye Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn't see much in himself, but Cecil does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

“You’re perfect.”

Cecil’s head is pillowed against Carlos’s chest, smooth cheek resting against dark skin. One of his arms is wrapped loosely around Carlos’s waist. The other is curled beside him, palm laid flat to feel Carlos’s heartbeat. Cecil’s back stretches like the plains of the desert until it is encompassed at his hips by the dusk of a heavy comforter. It’s very hot in the room; they are both sweating.

“I wish you wouldn’t say that.” Carlos cards his fingers through Cecil’s indescribable hair, neither light nor dark, thin nor thick, long nor short. It doesn’t feel much like hair, but it doesn’t feel much like anything else either. Cecil tilts into his touch like a cat. “I’m not perfect. I’m not even that great.”

A gasp follows this statement, as Carlos knew it would. It’s as tried and true as the scientific method.

“How can you say such a thing?” Cecil turns his head so his chin rests painfully against Carlos’s sternum. Carlos stares down into his face with resignation. “You may not always be as attentive as I’d like, maybe, and you _must_ work on your social niceties at communal rituals, but-” and here Cecil raised a hand to his cheek “you are, most definitely, perfect. And _very_ handsome.”

Carlos sighs and slides Cecil’s hand away from his right cheek and brushes it instead across his left. “No, I’m not.” He can’t feel Cecil’s touch very well through the scarring. “You can’t even see me.”

Cecil shakes his head, blinking two sightless, coal-black eyes. The third eye never blinks, at least not when Carlos is watching. It is regarding him now with unnerving directness for an eye without a pupil. “It’s not what I see _of_ you, it’s what I see _in_ you,” he says, voice deep as darkness for a few moments. “Just because it’s different doesn’t mean it’s wrong. Come _on,_ Carlos!” He hesitates, then frowns. “Have you been talking to _Steve Carlsberg?”_

Carlos allows his lips the fraction of a smile. “No, dear.”

 _“Good._ He is _such_ a _jerk._ And his Rice Krispy treats are just the worst!” Cecil turns away again, and Carlos feels it when the third eye leaves him. “Did I ever finish telling you about the Waterfront meeting?”

“No.” Carlos leans back against the pillow, listening absently as Cecil talks, and tries not to think too much. He should be grateful for Cecil’s unwavering confidence, but he still doesn’t understand. There was nothing special about him, nothing at all.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for assaulting your eyes. >>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Ballad of Fiedler and Mundt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988034) by [VergofTowels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels)




End file.
